Samun Hati
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Donghyucknya takkan pernah kembali. Mereka takkan bertemu lagi. Air mata Donghyuck takkan mengering karena kembali menangis lagi. Tepat seperti yang Mark mau. Gs! DLDR! AU! Selamat bermaso ria! MarkHyuck/MarkChan NCT


_This memory_  
 _Even if it tortures me_  
 _Even if it keeps repeating_  
 _I'm going back to this dream_  
 _Where I can meet you_

 _.._

 _._

* * *

 **Samun Hati**

 _[Sa-mun: Merompak]_

 **MarkHyuck**

 **GS! DLDR! AU!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit tak berhenti mengguyur bumi. Tetes demi tetes berebut untuk jatuh dan membasahi permukaan tanah yang kini mulai _lencun_. Donghyuck duduk di samping jendela balkonnya. Menatap ke luar dimana beberapa air juga terkena terpaan angin dan memercik ke lantai balkon kamarnya. Membasahi beberapa tanaman dan kursi kayu yang ia letakkan di sana.

Mata sayunya menerawang keluar. Tak menangis juga tak bersinar seperti ia yang biasa. Gadis itu merasa kosong.

Dia tak sakit. _Tidak_. Meski itu alasan yang dia berikan pada sang manager untuk menghindar dari professional diri pada pekerjaan. Entahlah. Dia hanya ingin berdiam diri dan sendiri di tengah terpaan hujan hari itu. Gadis Juni itu bahkan belum beranjak dari sana sejak pagi tadi. Hanya sesekali berdiri dan menari layaknya orang terbodoh di dunia yang menyesali apapun alasan Tuhan menurunkannya di dunia yang sepi itu.

Mungkin Donghyuck tak lagi muda. Umurnya sudah menginjak seperempat abad. Pekerjaannya sebagai aktris musikal, penyanyi, bahkan pemain drama sudah ia lakoni. Kekurangan apapun tak jadi masalah. Kesendirian dan kemandirian sudah ia dapati sejak meninggalkan keluarga dan kehidupan lamanya di Jeju sana. Namun, dia merasa akhir-akhir ini lebih sepi.

Sepi. Senyap. Layaknya ia ditakdirkan hanya sendiri di sana.

Lantunan akustik _Get You_ milik Dean mengalun di kamarnya yang terusik _hectic_ guyuran hujan di luar sana. Seolah suara air hujan itu lebih bersemangat dan meredamkan lantunan lagu yang sudah begitu pelan. Semakin pelan. Hanyut dan hilang. Layaknya semua perasaan hangat yang pernah singgah.

Tangan kanan Donghyuck mengangkat gelas anggur yang tersisa di sana. Menenggaknya perlahan. Tatapan matanya _losong_. Kosong sama sekali. _Mungkin jika para penggemarnya melihat keadaannya saat ini, mereka akan langsung meninggalkannya karena dia tak sebaik dan secerah yang mereka inginkan._

Donghyuck tertawa kecil. _Apa pedulinya?_ Lagipula sekarang dia bukan _full sun_ dibalik nama Haechan yang dielukan, namun seorang Lee Donghyuck yang masih mengumpulkan serpihan hatinya yang terkoyak dan meraung untuk dirajut menjadi satu kembali.

Pun dia sama seperti kebanyakan gadis di luar sana. Dia ingin dicintai sebanyak ia mencintai. Namun nyatanya, semua hati yang ia berikan tidak pernah kembali padanya. Semua kasih sayang, semua pelukan, semua ciuman, tak pernah kembali padanya, dan mungkin tak akan pernah.

 _Sekalipun ia berharap orang itu datang untuk mengejutkannya dengan kemeja yang basah karena dia menerjang derasnya hujan._

Gadis itu tertawa. Menyalurkan getaran pada anggur merah karena jarinya yang tengah melingkari gelas ber _liquid_ layaknya darah _encer_. Sebab Donghyuck tahu jika pria itu takkan bertindak demikian.

Pria itu menyamun hatinya sejak lama pada pertemuan mereka di kedai kopi ketika tak ada lagi kursi yang tersisa dan sambaran kilat di luar sana membuatnya tak bisa jika tak menetap sekejap, _awal yang membuatnya jatuh pada priayang kini sudah berkepala tiga yang mengajar di salah satu kampus di kota itu_. Mengurung. Menjerat. Tak pernah melepaskan.

Dia bukan pria dengan popularitas yang menyamai, hanya pria dengan pemikiran yang luar biasa dan dengan tindakan luar biasa yang mampu menghancurluluhkan segala harapan yang penah gadis itu idamkan.

Segala impian bersama. Bergandengan dengan dua tangan kecil lain di hamparan pasir pada garis pantai di salah satu kota di Kanada sana yang selalu pria itu ceritakan. Menghitung bintang yang tak terhingga layaknya menghitung hari-hari mereka bersama yang tak terkira di atap sembari berbaring pada sofa dengan tubuh menempel dan saling memeluk berpenutup selimut tebal sampai dada keduanya. Mendapatkan pelukan setiap pagi kala ia menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

Nyatanya, semua itu takkan pernah terjadi. Pria itu pergi. Mark Lee pergi. Melangkah setelah memberikan kecupan terakhir pada keningnya. _Setelah pertengakaran besar terakhir mereka._

Donghyuck masih mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaiamana kemarin dia berkata, _"Mari saling tidak untuk bertemu lagi."_ dengan mudahnya. _"Jangan biarkan mata kita semakin mengering dan bilah-bilah lain melukai hati kita."_

– _namun pria itu membelah hatinya dengan kapak dan membiarkannya membusuk berantakan tanpa benang merah yang mengikat._

Sebab, itu bukan pertengkaran pertama mereka. Berbagai hal kecil dan perbedaan yang melingkupi keduanya membuat berbagai perselisihan di antara mereka. Meski jujur Donghyuck pun lelah, namun bukan berarti ia akan menyerah. Gadis Juni itu tak pernah berpikir untuk mengalah pada setiap problematika hubungan yang sudah mereka jalani hampir 4 tahun itu. Namun sepertinya pria itu memiliki pemikirannya tersendiri, bahwa melepaskan burung yang ia tangkap dan ia letakkan pada sarang akan lebih membuat burung tersebut merasa bahagia. Lepas. Bebas. Meski realitanya tak selalu demikian. Karena mungkin, burung itu akan merindukan setiap situasi saat sang pemilik menyertai. Membuat burung tersebut buram pandangan. Menabrak pohon yang ada di depannya. Jatuh. Terluka. Tak berdaya.

Donghyuck memegang kaca yang memisahkannya pada jendela luar. Jika memikirkan segala kemungkinan, mungkin yang terbesar adalah kegagalannya membuat pria itu tetap jatuh apda pesonannya. Pun mungkin pria itu mendapatkan gadis lain yang bisa mengobati segala luka yang Donghyuck torehkan juga. Menjerat mata bulat pria itu. Menggantikannya pada setiap pelukan kala mereka terbagun di pagi hari. Menggantikan posisinya di depan pria itu kala mereka berkencan di kedai kopi langganan mereka. Menggantikannya memasakkan sesuatu untuk pria itu. Menggantikan setiap malam panas mereka ketika keduanya merasa lelah akan hari masing-masing. Menggantikan posisinya ketika mereka menari dengan lagu klasik yang mengalun.

 _Lagi, menggantikannya untuk berdiri di depan altar bersama._

* * *

.

.

* * *

Tapi hari itu seperti harapan Donghyuck, Mark benar-benar datang ke apartemennya. Kemeja dan celana bahannya basah. Dia tak peduli angin malam yang menusuk dan petir masih bergemuruh seolah tertawa padanya yang kini mengangkat tubuh gadis lamanya. Memeluknya seolah berharap dapat membagi kehangatan tubuh seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju rumah sakit terdekat, meski pria itu tahu bahwa gadisnya takkan bangun. Menahan aliran merah yang terbalut sobekan kain dari lengan yang biasa memainkan lagu dengan lentiknya. Menangis. Meratapi kebodohannya walau gadis itu kini tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutup dengan damainya.

 _Donghyucknya takkan pernah kembali. Mereka takkan bertemu lagi. Air mata Donghyuck takkan mengering karena kembali menangis lagi._ Tepat seperti yang Mark mau.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Sore menjelang malam hari itu saat Mark tengah melihat guyuran hujan dari bilik kantor tempatnya mengajar, pria 31 tahun tersenyum masam. Mengingat dia pernah memilki gadis yang begitu menyukai hujan dan akan benar-benar menempel padanya dengan alasan dia tak ingin kedinginan sendiri. Pria Kanada itu tahu bahwa dia yang memutuskan hubungan keduanya karena dia tak mau melihat air mata jatuh dari mata sendu milik mantan kekasihnya itu, pun dia tak ingin mendengar suara penuh dengan kefrustrasian saat keduanya berselisih. Dia tak mau melukai gadis itu, namun dia juga tak bisa melupakan gadis yang pernah menjadi miliknya._

 _Saat itu pula ponselnya berdering menandakan seseorang tengah menelponnya dengan c_ all ID _dari orang yang berlarian di pikiran dan membuat sesak dada. Mempertimbangkan sedikit lama sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan tersebut._

 _Namun, tak ada suara. hanya senyap dan deru pacu air hujan. Kemudian bedebam objek terjatuh, lalu gelas yang terbanting memekakkan telinga_ _–_

 _– Mark berlari seolah tubuhnya tahu dia harus kemana._

 _Menemukan tubuh kesayangannya terbaring dengan goresan panjang di lengan yang dihiasi tinta dengan warna kesukaan gadis itu. Merah pekat. Meski sudut bibir yang membiru itu tertarik berlawanan arah._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _a/n: Hallo~ Saya kembali dengan kemasoan tingkat dewa. Niatnya ini bikin drabbles tapi nembus 1k, jadi yasudahlah_

 _Untuk yang bertanya media sosial saya apa bisa check bio saya di ffn._

 _Dan sorry banget kalau ini bikin maso (meski kayaknya ga maso2 amat wwww)_

 _#kibarbenderaMarkHyuck_


End file.
